1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scissor used for shearing, severing or cutting fabric, paper, leather, etc. and more particularly, the present invention relates to a scissor which is used to remove waste portions of thread exposed to the outside after fabric is sewn and can eliminate the possibility of a pair of sharp edges from cutting fabric when performing a thread-cutting operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cloth which has undergone a sewing work, necessarily includes waste portions of thread. Because these waste portions of the thread deteriorate an outer appearance and quality of an end product, they need to be removed.
A scissor which is used for removing such waste portions of thread, comprises a body which is curved to define a U-shaped configuration. The body forms a pair of gripping sections and a pair of blade sections which are integrally connected to distal ends of the pair of gripping sections, respectively.
In the scissor, the pair of blade sections which are maintained in a state wherein they are diverged by means of an elastic force inherent in the pair of gripping sections, are moved toward each other by bringing together the pair of gripping sections when performing a thread-cutting operation, thereby to cut the waste portions of the thread. After the waste portions of the thread are cut, the pair of gripping sections are released, and by this, the pair of blade sections are returned to their diverged state by the elastic returning force of the pair of gripping sections, to thereby be ready for a next thread-cutting operation. Consequently, the scissor constructed as mentioned above provides an advantage in that it enables a thread-cutting operation to be quickly implemented.
However, the scissor constructed as mentioned above suffers from defects in that, since fabric can be inadvertently intervened between the pair of blade sections while thread-cutting operations are rapidly implemented for removing waste portions of thread, the likelihood of the fabric being cut along with the waste portions of the thread by the scissor is increased.
Because these thread-cutting operations are implemented in a final step of a procedure for producing clothes, if the above-described situation takes place, an end product cannot but be classified into inferior goods, thereby causing an enormous economical loss.
Further, due to the fact that pointed tips and sharp edges of the pair of blade sections are exposed to the outside while not being covered by any special covering members, the scissor can raise a safety issue by the relatively long sharp edges and pointed tips of the pair of blade sections.